


Colours

by trxylerhxwelter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, M/M, Synesthesia!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxylerhxwelter/pseuds/trxylerhxwelter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan was a grey artist living in a grey world. One day, he meets a man who is so bright, it might just balance out Dan’s black and white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> So! My first fic published on AO3. Pretty snazzy. (Also my excuse for this being really short)
> 
> Okay, so you might be wondering: “What is Synesthesia?” Don’t worry kids I’m here to explain. Synesthsia is basically when you see colours when you hear sounds ands stuff. It’s pretty cool - you should look it up (lord knows I haven’t explained it terribly well). 
> 
> Also-I listened to Colors by Halsey while writing this.

Dan's POV

My life had been monotone for a long time. Even my art couldn’t stifle the grey sliding in under the door. Those colours I painted were things I hadn’t felt in what seemed like years. The world was black and white and all the shades of bland in between. I went through my motions with no gain. I had almost forgotten how much I missed the colours.

When I had my art featured in a studio, I thought nothing of it. I stood there, gave weak smiles to patrons and took note of their colours. At most, they were faded reds and greens. My grey dampened them.

When he stopped and marvelled at my work, there was no denying he was the brightest yellow I’d ever seen. His appearance was like my colours. Black and white and black and white. But his heart. It melted the ice lodged in mine. His voice was custard. Bright and sweet, and when I spoke, my grey didn’t even dull his yellow.

When he asked me for coffee, my yes started to echo his bright tones.

When I was with him, I became brighter. The world’s colours started to crack through that monotone I had made for myself. I could never thank him enough.

When he took me to the beach, he told me I was blue. The richest, most beautiful blue he’d ever stumbled across. That the night sky was a second best to me, that no ocean could ever do me justice. His words were honey, pouring out, so sweet and full and golden.

When he asked me to love him forever, he pulled out a blue band. As he slid it on my finger, he reminded me that my colours were magical. All thanks to you, I thought.

When I stepped up to the altar, my grey was gone. He was more yellow than the night we’d met, and my blue radiated through a brilliant array of colours as I committed myself to him.

Now my paintings could truly echo my colours. Because now, there were so, so many.


End file.
